prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Sassy Stephie
| birth_place = Barberton, Ohio | death_date = | death_place = | resides = Akron, Ohio Las Vegas, Nevada | billed = | trainer = "Big Gunns" Jeff Cannon | debut = March 2007 | retired = }} Stephanie Sager (March 18, 1984) is an American professional wrestler, better known by her ring names Sassy Stephie and Sassy Stephanie. She regularly performs for many independent promotions in the Midwest and the East Coast, such as Shimmer Women Athletes, Jersey All Pro Wrestling, WSU and OCW. She also has experience in Ring of Honor and Chikara. Career Sassy Stephie began her career ring announcing for a local wrestling promotion in the Akron, Ohio area. She was given a chance when the regular announcer had to sit out. One of the commentators suggested her to the promoter, since she had previous experience as a DJ at a bowling alley. After becoming the regular ring announcer, it was suggested to her that she get trained, since she loved wrestling so much. Stephie jumped at the chance and began training at Jeff Cannon's school in Coshocton. OCW She made her wrestling debut in Cannon's promotion Ohio Championship Wrestling at their first annual all ladies' show in March 2007. She lost to Lexi Lane (who would go on to become TNA's Madison Rayne) in the first round of the tournament. Although both were friendly at this point, this match would ignite a rivalry between the two. She also competed in a tag team match later in the night, teaming with Lorelei Lee to lose to Josie and Jessicka Havok. Lane went on to win the tournament and become the first OCW Women's Champion, and Stephie would get several shots at her title over the next couple of years. She did manage to beat Lane in a no disqualification Catfight Brawl, but suffered an injury in that match that caused her to miss significant ring time. Stephie competed against Lane in both singles and tag matches, often utilizing partners such as Angel Dust or Hailey Hatred to take on Lane (later renamed Ashley Lane) and her partner Nevaeh. At the second annual Ladies Night in 2008, Stephie once again competed in the tournament. She had a chance to win a bye to the finals in the opening battle royale, but came up short. She lost her first round match, a four-way between herself, Allison Danger, Ashley Lane and Lorelei Lee. Later in the night, she teamed with Josie and beat Lorelei Lee and Alere Little Feather in tag team action. In April 2009, she competed in the third annual Ladies Night tournament. Although she lost her first round match to Lorelei Lee, all the losers of the first round got a second chance and she won a triple threat against Nevaeh and Mary Elizabeth Monroe to advance to the semi-finals. However, she came up short against Jessicka Havok and was eliminated. In the summer, she suffered a controversial loss to Amber O'Neal, after Ashley Lane appointed herself the special guest referee. SHIMMER Stephie made her way to SHIMMER in October 2008, competing on SPARKLE, the SHIMMER taping's pre-show. She lost her match to Rachel Summerlyn. In May 2009 she would again compete on SPARKLE. On the first night she teamed with Kimberly Kash to lose to Rachel Summerlyn and Rayna Von Tash. On the second night, she lost to Kash in a singles match. Her luck finally turned around at the November 2009 taping, when she teamed with Kacey Diamond to beat Leva and Kimberly Kash. This earned them the right to compete on the Volume 28 taping, but she and Diamond lost their match to Nevaeh & Ashley Lane. JAPW: WD Stephie competed on the first ever JAPW Women's Division show in January 2009, where she lost to Roxie Cotton. She returned in October 2009 with a victory over Fate, and scored a huge upset over Allison Danger at the next show in January 2010. Other Independents Stephie has competed for many other independents, mainly in the Midwest. In 2007, she debuted for Ladysports in Tennessee. In 2008 and 2009, she worked a couple of shows for Ring of Honor, one of which was a TV taping for HDNet. She has competed for Chikara Pro in Philadelphia, HWA in Cincinnati, PWR in Erie, IPW in Indianapolis and WSU in New Jersey, as well as many promotions in the Cleveland area, such as Firestorm Pro, PWO, RAW, and others. She has also wrestled for promotions in West Virginia, Michigan and North Carolina. Wrestling Facts *'Finishing and signature moves' **Kiss My Sass (falling neckbreaker onto the knee) **The Scissor Stretch (camel clutch in the ropes) **Reverse DDT **Running Sleeper Slam **Tilt-a-Whirl Russian Legsweep **Vertical Suplex *'Nicknames' **Big League Stephie (Firestorm Pro) *'Tag teams and stables' **Sassy Stephie & Angel Dust (PWR) **Sassy Stephie & Kacey Diamond (SHIMMER) **Flexor Industries with Chest Flexor, Shiima Xion, Bobby Beverly, Jessicka Havok, Allysin Kay, Flip Kendrick, Louis Lyndon, Shane Hollister and Trik Davis **Midwest Militia with Allysin Kay, and Jessicka Havok **S-N-S Express with Jessie Belle Smothers and Nevaeh *'Managers' **J. Raymond Huntley (OCW) **Mademoiselle Rachelle (SHIMMER) *'Wrestlers managed' **John McChesney (Firestorm Pro) *'Wrestlers trained' *'Theme music' **"Sassy Little Thang" by X-quisite Championships and accomplishments *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' **PWI ranked her #41 in the 2011 PWI Top 50 Females **PWI ranked her #41 in the 2012 PWI Top 50 Females **PWI ranked her #36 in the 2013 PWI Top 50 Females **PWI ranked her #44 in the 2014 PWI Top 50 Females *NEPW Women's Champion *WASP Women's Champion *PWR Tag Team Champion *PWR Women's Champion *RAW Tag Team Champion *IPWA Women's Champion *No. 25 in WrestlingClothesline.com's Top 50 Independent Women Wrestlers (2009) Interesting Facts *Wrestled in five different states her first year, a rare feat for a rookie wrestler. *Is one of only a few women to compete for ROH, SHIMMER, JAPW and Chikara in the span of a year. See also *Sassy Stephie's event history External links *Sassy Stephie profile at CAGEMATCH.net *Sassy Stephie on Twitter *Sassy Stephie on Facebook * Profile Category:1984 births Category:2007 debuts Category:American wrestlers Category:Female wrestlers Category:Ohio wrestlers Category:Absolute Intense Wrestling current roster Category:Cleveland All-Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Firestorm Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Hard Knock Wrestling alumni Category:Heartland Wrestling Association alumni Category:Insanity Pro Wrestling current roster Category:NCW Femmes Fatales current roster Category:New Era Pro Wrestling alumni Category:NWA Underground alumni Category:Resistance Pro current roster Category:Ring of Honor alumni Category:SHIMMER Women Athletes current roster Category:SHINE Wrestling current roster Category:Steel Kittens Productions alumni Category:Women Superstars Uncensored current roster Category:WSU Spirit Champions Category:WSU Tag Team Champions Category:Queens Of Combat current roster Category:Living people Category:Jersey All Pro Wrestling alumni